vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shas'La T'au Kais
Summary La'Kais is a young and inexperienced Tau Fire Warrior that was sent alongside a strike team to the Imperial planet Dolumar IV with the mission of rescuing Aun'el Ko'vash. Upon landing on the planet, La'Kais starts being influenced by a "voice" and starts becoming more violent, and also not knowing that things were going to get more complicated. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with Tau weapons, 8-C with human weapons | High 6-C | High 5-A Name: Shas'La T'au Kais, nickanmed "Kais" by the Ultramarines Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Age: Relatively young (At worst he is 20 years old in human years considering he is just a recruit) Gender: Male Classification: Tau of the Fire Warrior Caste corrupted by a Chaos God (Specifically, Khorne) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Tau and Imperial weapons), Regeneration (Low), Martial Arts (All Fire Warriors are trained from a young age to fight in close combat) | Same as before but stronger, added Soul Manipulation (When he hurts someone, Khorne takes a bit of the target's soul little by little, weakening them) and Statistics Amplification (His guns do damage to Dreadnoughts, despite those weapons not being of their tier) | Same as before but far stronger, Resistance to Reality Warping (The Lord of Change warped an entire city upon waking up, Kais wasn't affected by it) Attack Potency: Building level with Tau weapons (Makes human beings explode and can send them flying several feet away. One of his grenades destroyed a whole bunker and killed a Raptor Chapter Marine. Can harm Space Marines), Building level with human weapons (Kills Space Marines with relative ease) | Large Island level (Killed Dreadnoughts and Chaos Dreadnoughts), can ignore durability by taking souls | Dwarf Star level (Killed a Lord of Change, any Lord of Change should scale to this one. Became one with Khorne, so he could be comparable to low tier Daemons. The book stated that the Lord of Change he killed fought off a "shimmering wraith sword of a fiery Eldar monstrosity, its blazing eyes roaring with endless smoke", implying it is probably an Avatar of Khaine) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Managed to catch a Guardsman who had a head start of several minutes, in a few seconds. Outran a Chaos Marine chasing him at full speed) with Hypersonic+ reactions (Picked up a plasma gun and shot right before a Space Marine could react and do something. Sees Space Marines in slow-mo. Can dodge lasgun fire and bolter fire. Dodged bullets from an anti-air turret. Threw a knife so fast that it reached its target before the bullet of the target came out from the gun) | Subsonic with Hypersonic+ reactions (Easily dodged a Chaos Dreadnaught that fought with Horus in the Horus Heresy) | Subsonic 'with '''FTL '''reactions (Dodged lightning bolts and managed to keep up with the Lord of Change) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Managed to free himself from being stuck by rubble) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can beat Space Marines to death with his sword) | Large Building Class | Small Planet Class, likely Dwarf Star Class (Harmed the Lord of Change with physical blows) Durability: Building level (Survived being shot by a bolters, on numerous occasions. A lasgun didn't tear him apart, unlike his companions. Took a punch to the head by an Ultramarine captain, although he was knocked out for an hour) | Large Island level+ (Took hits from Dreadnoughts and he was fine. Survived the shockwave created by the Lord of Change, that shook an entire planet and also pushed an entire human and Tau fleet of hundreds of ships being the Chaos possessed Enduring Blade which is several miles long that was off in space) | Dwarf Star level (Survived being beaten massively by The Lord of Change) Stamina: High Superhuman (Fought for two hours until he rescued the Etheral and he was fresh, even after fighting and killing a Marine. Fought for a grand total of 24 hours without resting during the whole book/game) Intelligence: Above Average (Has managed to break through human defenses and outsmart commissars) | Above Average | Below Average (His only method of attack is "Shoot it/beat it until it dies" due to Khorne completely taking over his mind. Is literally suicidal) Weaknesses: Is violent and sometimes even "takes his time to kill" | Khorne slowly creeps on his mind, making him more sadistic and violent | Has no sense of self preservation and throws himself into danger without thinking (He had almost all of his bones broken and had almost all of his organs destroyed by the end of the fight) Standard Equipment: * Pulse rifle: It is an automatic rifle that fires plasma, it can hit targets from several hundreds of yards and torn down human bodies with ease. *Pulse Carbine: Uses pulsed induction fields to propel lethal micro-bursts of plasma over long ranges. A Pulse Carbine is a shorter-barrelled and has less range. *Railgun: A more powerful version of the Pulse Rifle, capable of tearing Daemons apart. *Combat knife. *Tau sword. *Lasgun: The Lasgun uses the same basic technology and operates along the same lines as other laser weapons, emitting a beam of highly-energetic, focused, coherent photons. It tears down human bodies with relative ease. *Bolter: A heavy handgun that fires miniaturized armor-piercing rockets. Key: Early Possession | Advanced Possession | Final Battle Note: This profile is a composite of both his novel and game feats so all possible feats can be taken. Also, this Fire Warrior was empowered by a Chaos God, and as such these feats do not scale to ordinary Fire Warriors. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Aliens Category:Tau Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5